April Fool's Day
by sido4727
Summary: It's April Fool's Day again, and North is worried about what will happen this year. This is Jack's favorite holiday, and Bunny got him good last year, so what shenanigans did he come up with this time? My first more comedic story. Sorry if I confuse you.
1. Part I

**Part I**

**North's Point of View**

A wave of apprehension swam over North as he looked at his calendar. No. Not already. Can it be? Yes. The dreaded day was today. Today was the first day of the fourth month of the year. Bunnymund's least and Jack's favorite holiday: April Fool's Day.

Tooth fluttered in from the hole in the ceiling. She was just as worried as he. "Tooth! I just found out what today is." "When I saw the calendar I came here as fast as I could." "Where is Sandy?" "He should be on his way. North, what are we gonna do? Remember what happened last year?"

North nodded, remembering the brightly colored yetis and frozen elves. "Yes. But I'm worried just about Bunny. He pulled a good one last year and Jack has good memory." He realized the irony of his words as he noticed Sandy floating over, laughing.

North couldn't help but smile, remembering the comical look of Jack Frost with dark purple hair, yellow skin, a pink sweatshirt, and orange pants. He didn't know how the rabbit had done it, but he did. The boy's face when he realized what happened had been precious, and North was both curious and cautious of what was to happen this year.

"Sandy! Yes, that was very funny. BUT I want to stay out of it this year." "I agree." Tooth said, turning from her fairies. Thoughtfully, North stroked his beard. "But how?" He asked. A light bulb appeared above Sandy's head, and he floated towards the globe.

Too late, North realized what the Sandman was doing. "Sandy! No!" Already the Northern Lights were shining above them. Tooth grinned. "Great idea Sandy! We can talk them out of it!" Santa rubbed his face with his right hand. "No. Not good idea! Remember what happened last time they were both here on this day?"

The other two glanced at each other. "And since when does Jack not pull pranks? Especially today? I'm surprised he hasn't pulled one yet." North sighed in frustration, but gave up. The two were probably on their way already, he'd better make the most of his time.

"Phil. Dingle. Get everyone and toys out of here as fast as possible. There is going to be trouble." Phil ran off, grunting to the other yetis as Dingle gave him a salute. Tooth and Sandy flew high into the rafters while North scrutinized the progress in front of him. Finally, after a few good minutes of scrambling, everything was coming into place, North barking out orders when he felt it was needed.

In truth, North loved watching Bunny and Jack prank each other. The wonder and joy it brought to the other Guardians was good, but _only_ if it was _well away_ from the Pole. Now, thanks to Sandy, the tornado of turmoil was heading their way. Oh, the joy.

Eventually, the controlled chaos was dying down as toys and tools exited the room. North sighed again as an elf tripped, spilling cookies all over the floor. Sometimes the elves could drive him crazy. Tooth and Sandy lowered their altitude, a little surprised at how fast the place had been cleaned up. It only took about 20 minutes.

North frowned, looking about him. "Where are Jack and Bunny?" Tooth was about to answer when a yell came from above. They looked up to see Jack belly flop on the floor, groaning. Usually, they would have shot forward, but this time something stopped them.

"Bloody show pony." A thickly accented voice emitted from Jack as he pushed himself off of the floor. North narrowed his eyes as the boy squatted down, almost tipping over. "Oh, when I get my paws on that overgrown snowflake I'll-" Just then Bunnymund flopped to the ground next to him, groaning. Jack's staff clattered next to him.

The young voice of Jack resonated from the furry body. He sat up, looking around him, and grinned. But before anyone could do or say anything, the teenager was tackling the animal. "What the bloody hell, Frost?! What did you do to me?!" He struggled to move, being used to his large paws, but was able to successfully pin the animal down.

Coughing from being in a headlock, what seemed to be Jack sputtered his reply. Nobody heard it, though, because the other three Guardians were laughing. Tooth was lying on her back, hiccupping from her laughter. Sandy was silently chuckling from where he was, obviously entertained with the comical sight.

North, meanwhile, was holding his belly and throwing back his head. His thick laughter engulfed the room, finding the situation hilarious and rather confusing. This was _definitely_ better than last year. But how did this happen, he wondered. He watched in amusement as what seemed to be Jack and Bunny awkwardly wrestled with each other, being used to their own bodies. Finally, he decided he should break up the fight.

He grabbed Jack's body, who was now on the rabbit's back, and watched humorously as the boy flailed his arms and legs. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" The Australian voice screeched. North laughed again, putting the teenager down. The rabbit gave him a grateful look.

North glanced from one to the other, still piecing things together. He looked at Jack, asking, "Bunny?" "Yeah." The Aussie voice replied. North turned to Bunnymund. "Jack?" "Yep." "Ok, now that's settled. Jack is Bunny and Bunny is Jack." They both nodded as Tooth grinned at Sandy.

"Now, let's settle this. WHAT IN MOON'S NAME HAPPENED?!" North stepped forward to stand beside his fellow normal Guardians. Immediately the pair began talking at once, trying to explain what happened. The other three glanced at each other, smirks across their faces.

"Alright, that's enough!" Tooth said. She looked at Jack (Bunny). "Ok, Bunny, what happened?" "I woke up to work on my eggs and I was like this!" He pointed to the body he was stuck in. "Easter is in two weeks and if I don't finish them," he pointed at Bunny (Jack), "I'm blaming YOU for this!"

North couldn't help but smile again as they resumed their bickering. "ALRIGHT!" He gave a pointed look at Bunny (Jack). "Jack, what did you do?" "Weeeeell," he started, putting his new paws behind his back. "A week ago I remembered what happened last year. Soooooooo, I decided to pay a visit to an old friend of mine."

He stopped talking, a smirk coming across the rabbit's face. "And who is friend?" North asked, waving him on. "Oh, no one." Oh, he was playing _this _game. "Jack," Tooth said, giving him a warning. He rolled his eyes, but ignored her as he took an awkward step towards his staff.

Jack (Bunny) glared daggers at his old body. "Tell us who it is, already! Frost, if you don't-" Bunny (Jack) turned to him. "Don't get off your bike, shorty!" He said with his best Australian accent. "Oh, are you making fun of me? Why I oughta-" "BUNNY!" Tooth and North shouted, getting irritated. He grumbled, crossing his skinny pale arms.

Everyone looked at the rabbit beside him, curious to learn who had done this. Bunny (Jack) gave them a lopsided grin again, happy to have the attention despite being stuck in his friendly rival's body. "Well?" North said. "Oh, it's nobody, really. It was just the April Fool."

The April Fool? Oh, North should've guessed. Of _course_ Jack went to him to trick Bunny. The Fool was the master of pranks. But, of course, there was always a catch. "So, Jack. Er, Bunny." North was still not used to talking to the new Jack. "What did you learn from this experience?"

"Uh," the rabbit laughed, "don't trust the April Fool?" Jack (Bunny) scoffed. "Oh really? I never would've guessed." Bunny (Jack) glared at him, about to rebut. North laughed, interrupting before either of them could say anything else. The Russian smiled. "So, what was deal?" "I just asked the Fool to change Bunny into like a cat or something for a while, I did NOT ask for this."

North smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Ok this is funny. Good one, Jack." "Thank you." Bunny (Jack) took a flamboyant bow, only to be shoved over by Jack (Bunny). This made everyone else laugh. "I can't wait for this to be over." He muttered. "Well, how long until that happens?" Tooth asked as he sat up.

Then it got quiet, Bunny (Jack) giving everyone a sheepish look. After a few moments, Jack (Bunny) grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulling Bunny (Jack) to his face. "How long do I have to live like this, you drongo?" Bunny's (Jack) eyes fluttered around, looking rather nervous.

"Uh, 'till midnight."

"JACK FROST!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Part I!<strong>

**Thanks, guys! :)**

****Please review!****


	2. Part II

**Part II**

**Sandy's Point of View**

Sandy laughed silently as he watched the hilarious scene explode with noises. Bunny (Jack) was laughing as he scurried around the room, Jack (Bunny) awkwardly chasing after him looking like he was drunk. The Aussie was throwing any curse and/or slang word he could think of at the American, along with various yelps of surprise anytime he fell over. That was often.

Tooth was trying unsuccessfully to calm them both down, and snapped at North, who was laughing along with Sandy. The Sandman grinned at the look of fear North had on his face when the woman yelled at him. The Russian knew better than to get on her bad side, so he attempted to get the others' attention, as well. "JACK! BUNNY! Please, calm down-"

Sandy rolled his eyes. He knew neither of them would listen, even to North. They were too encompassed in their game of cat and mouse. He watched, grinning, as Bunny (Jack) shot by on his left, a little surprised at how easily the human had gotten used to the rabbit's body.

Then again, Jack was no ordinary human, and was more like a kind of monkey than anything else. Bunny was running, but was struggling, and Sandy couldn't help but pause to laugh as he tripped and rolled on the ground. Then he took his chance.

Bunny (Jack) hadn't noticed Jack (Bunny) fall again, and hopped past on Sandy's right. Using his sand, the silent figure tripped the rabbit as he shot by. "Oof!" Bunny (Jack) clattered to the ground, the Winter Guardian's staff below him. He looked up in surprise.

"Thanks, mate." Jack (Bunny) ran forward, his pale hands forming into small fists. Sandy frowned, he hadn't expected the Aussie to get up that fast. He needed another plan. He had to stop this pointless fighting, and _now_.

The look on Bunny's (Jack) face showed that he was scared of what Jack (Bunny) would do. He leaned back, putting his paws on the ground to support himself. One of them rested on his staff, so he picked it up and pointed it at Jack's (Bunny) face. He glared at his old body. "Don't make me use this." Everyone froze.

By instinct, Jack (Bunny) slowly reached behind his head for his boomerangs, only to bury his hand into the hood of the sweatshirt he was wearing. Sandy couldn't see his face, but when the Australian realized his weapons were with the teen, the mood of the room immediately snapped. Everyone except for Bunny (Jack) was utterly terrified.

Bunny (Jack) lowered his staff, realizing he had the pieces of wood on his back. The advantage. Cockily, he sat up, a grin on his face. He reached behind his head and pulled out a boomerang. "Jack." The Aussie seemed give him a serious look, which Sandy could imagine wasn't that serious considering he was in Jack's body. "Put it down, _now_."

"Why?" He stood up, casually flipping the weapon in his paw. "What's so dangerous about this thing?" Sandy became nervous. The newest Guardian had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Jack," North said, raising his hands in a 'calm down' manner, "you do not know how dangerous those are. Give them to Bunny."

The pout on Bunny's (Jack) face said otherwise. "Jack-" Tooth tried to stop him, but it was too late. The boomerang was flying through the air in seconds, making all of the others duck. Jack (Bunny) stood up after it flew over his head, staring at his prized object, then turned to Bunny (Jack). "Jack! What did I-?"

_Konk!_ Jack (Bunny) groaned and collapsed to the ground, the weapon clattering to the floor behind him. His boomerang, _his own boomerang_, had knocked him out. Bunny (Jack) burst out laughing, pointing at his old body. North sputtered with laughter, his big belly shaking with joy. Even Tooth bust out into a fit of giggles.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh along with them. The irony of the situation was hilarious, and their laughs engulfed the room with joy. After what seemed like ages, they all calmed down. Bunny (Jack) sighed and said, "Whoops." He bent down to pick up the polished wood, a smirk on his face. Before he could grab the boomerang, Sandy shot some dream sand in his face.

The rabbit collapsed, falling across the other's body. Sandy sighed with relief as Bunny (Jack) let out a snore. Finally, _that_ was over. The others did, as well. North glanced at him. "Phew. Thank you, Sandy." He nodded to the Russian. Tooth fluttered over to where Jack and Bunny lay. "Now what?" She asked.

North and Tooth began to have a deep discussion over what to do next. Meanwhile, Sandy chose to move Bunny and Jack to a nearby couch. Making a cloud of sand, he picked the pair up and gently laid them down on the furniture. They looked adorable, sprawled out like a couple of brothers after a massive game of chase.

North noticed and smiled at them. "Aww," Tooth said, fawning at the adorableness. Sandy gave the awake pair a knowing smile, and it wasn't just because he agreed that Jack and Bunny looked cute. He had a little secret, himself. Involving the Australian.

"Well, I agree that all we can do is wait," Tooth said. "And since you guys can watch them I'm going back to my fairies." North nodded as she flew off. "PHIL!" He turned as the yeti scurried into the room. "Watch Jack and Bunny. When they wake up come get me. And _don't forget to knock!"_

Sandy flew to the window as the yeti grunted to North, who walked to his workshop. He decided to stay, just in case something happened in the next few hours. Phil would need all the help he could get when the pair woke up.

It was 2 o'clock, according to Sandy's mental clock. 10 hours of waiting. He settled in as Phil sat in a chair, watching intently for any sign of movement. Albeit he had no idea what had happened, and was in for a rude awakening. Sandy smiled at the thought.

Time passed, and soon Sandy was lulled to sleep. He woke with a start Moon knows how much later, hearing a bell ring. He shook himself, looking sleepily around the room. Phil the Yeti was asleep in the chair, snoring. Nothing wrong there. Sandy turned to the couch and smiled happily before he fell asleep again.

Moments later his eyes flew open. He suddenly had a realization of what he'd seen. An elf held a sharpie in its pudgy hand, looming over Jack Frost's body. It looked like it had been caught doing something bad, so Sandy hit it with some dream sand. He flew over as it fell off the couch, sleeping, to find out what damage the creature had done.

Sandy burst out in silent laughter at what he saw. The elf had drawn a handlebar mustache over the boy's mouth, along with a monocle on his right eye. On his right cheek, he saw a heart with J+B written on the inside. On the other cheek, Sandy could see that the elf had written, "Slap me," in messy letters.

He wiped his eyes, wishing he had a camera. It wasn't just Jack and Bunny who loved blackmail, _he_ loved it just as much as they did, if not more. The April Fool had taught him a thing or two about the art years ago, and Sandy had more dirt on the other Guardians than they knew.

As if on cue, a familiar French voice said, "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Sandy turned to see a tall, skinny man with black hair and beard. He was wearing a crimson mask, with a gaudy purple, yellow, and crimson outfit to boot. Along with that he wore black gloves and a large light purple hat with a yellow feather. His nasally voice was all too familiar.

Clopin, the April Fool, himself.

"I see someone's enjoying my pranks," he grinned at Sandy. "Happy April _FOOL'S_!" He shouted the last word, throwing his hands into the air and balancing on one foot. The shout woke Phil up, and he shook himself awake. He grunted in surprise, then ran off to go tell North.

Sandy glanced at Clopin, knowing that he and North weren't big fans of each other. "Oh, don't worry about me, my friend. That oaf cannot do me any harm." Clopin jumped up, doing the splits in midair. This reminded Sandy that physically Clopin was in his late teens. He was in his prime.

Clopin laughed, throwing his head back. "I have many a trick up my sleeve. As your friend there found out." Sandy glanced at Jack and Bunny, smiling. He couldn't wait until they woke up. He wondered how they would react to the elf's prank and to Clopin, if he was still there when they awoke. Which was unlikely.

Clopin suddenly appeared behind the couch, grinning at his work. He squealed with joy. "Ha ha! I watched everything from my home. It was _hilarious_. Don't you agree, Sandy?" Sandy nodded at the mysterious man in agreement. He'd gotten used to his sudden appearances, and wasn't surprised when the man disappeared.

Sandy searched the room for his friend, finding him sitting atop the globe. Clopin crunched on an apple he had brought, casually leaning on one arm and swinging his foot. "You know," he said through a mouthful of apple, "Jack mentioned April Fool's last year." He swallowed the mouthful of food.

"How did the rabbit pull it off? I know _what_ happened, but not _how_," he looked down at Sandy. "Did _you_ have anything to do with it?" Sandy grinned at him. Oh yes, he knew how Bunny had done it, but a good prankster _never_ tells his secrets. He made a question mark over his head. "Oh, come on Sandy!" the Fool crunched on the apple again. "You don't trust Clopin?"

Just then, a roar came from the direction of North's workshop. Sandy looked to see a hilarious sight. The big Russian stormed into the room, his face as red as the fruit in Clopin's hand. Sandy barely noticed though, because he was laughing from the man's outfit: a pink ballerina's tutu.

The Sandman fell to the ground, laughing. He could hear Clopin laughing from above, obviously the one who had done this. North roared at him, "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Still laughing, the Frenchman taunted his old rival. "Let's see you try, Ballerina! Come, come, dance!" He began to hum a song by Tchaikovsky.

Sandy forced himself to stop laughing, and watched as North reached for his swords. Santa looked comical as he took careful aim at the Frenchman, trying to look tough. Worried, Sandy glanced up at his friend, who was so absorbed in his humming that he almost didn't notice the sword flying at him.

Clopin opened his eyes in time, barely. "AH!" he screamed, ducking. The sword stuck into the wall behind him. He glared down at North. "No fair!" he whined. Another sword stuck into the wall behind him. He glanced from the swords to North. "Fine. You want to play unfair with the April Fool? Let's play!"

Sandy watched as Clopin threw something onto the globe, making a sudden cloud of yellow dust appear. When it has floated away, Clopin seemed to have disappeared with it. Sandy turned to North, only to burst out in laughter again. He couldn't keep a straight face while North was wearing a tutu.

Sandy heard a groan behind him. He looked to see Bunny (Jack) waking up, rubbing his head. "What happened?" he asked. At that moment, Jack (Bunny) stirred beneath him. "Agh, I've got a headache." He rubbed his head with his pale hand. Their eyes met.

Noticing the awkward position they were in, Jack and Bunny yelled and jumped to opposite sides of the couch. Sandy laughed again, and Bunny (Jack) joined in. "This is not funny," Jack (Bunny) said, glowering at them. Between laughs, the rabbit jeered, "You should see yourself!"

"AGH!" North yelled from behind. The three turned to see Clopin leaning against the Russian, who was tied up. He was inspecting one of North's swords. Bunny and Jack shared a confused look, then began to laugh. Sandy joined in.

"Ah, you like my holiday, no?" Clopin asked. "NO!" North said adamantly, glaring at the Frenchman. Clopin ignored him, tossing the sword behind him. "Ah, Jack, are you having fun?" The rabbit frowned. "Well, yes and no." "Good. I'll be off, then." The Fool turned to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up." Jack (Bunny) stood up. "Don't I get a say in this?" Clopin pretended to think long and hard about it. "Hmmmmm. No." "What? Why not?" The Frenchman sighed in frustration. "Because," he bounced up and down, "it's more fun for me!" He sobered. "And, it was Jack's deal, not yours. Au revoir!" He reached into his pocket.

Jack (Bunny) lunged for the April Fool as he pulled the same powder trick as earlier. _Poof!_ The Aussie tripped, falling into the cloud and making it disperse. He sat up, confused. "Where the hell did he go?" he asked. North and Bunny (Jack) looked around, too. Sandy grinned, liking the look of surprise on everyone's faces.

Just as suddenly he had appeared, the April Fool was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Clopin is from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame."<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed Part II!**

**Please review! It helps, and I enjoy it!**

**:)**


	3. Part III

**Part III**

**Bunny's Point of View**

**2 hours later**

Bunny woke up to a snowball in the face. "Agh. Frost!" He scrambled to sit up on the couch, muttering curses under his breath. He realized to his great relief that he was back to normal. The rabbit stood up, but fell back onto the couch in laughter when he saw his fellow Guardian. Scrawny little Jack Frost had the familiar cocky grin on his face at first, but it screwed into one of confusion at the rabbit's reaction.

"What's so funny, Cottontail?" Bunny kept laughing for a few moments, relishing the stupid look on the teenager's face. Finally, he was able to pull himself together. He stood up again, his mouth opened to speak, but Jack's face made him bubble with laughter again. The pale face was covered in Sharpie, with a monocle, a handlebar mustache, a heart on one cheek, and the words "slap me" drawn on the other.

Jack was now irritated as well as confused, but Bunny wasn't going to miss any opportunity to mess with the troublemaker. He let his large paw slap the teen, not too hard but hard enough to make the boy spin around. Surprised and angry, the overgrown snowflake turned on him. "What the heck was that for?!" Bunny snorted. "Go look at yourself, mate."

Jack gave him a confused look, but flew off to find a mirror. Bunny snickered, deciding not to follow. Jack's yell of surprise would be enough. Instead, he walked to the center of the meeting room, where his boomerang lay on the floor, still untouched since hitting him in the head. Sandy floated next to him as he picked it up, a wide grin across his pudgy face.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Bunny said sarcastically, knowing what the Sandman was thinking. "I hope you enjoyed that, because it's _not_ going to happen again." Sandy gave him an 'oh really?' face. "I'm serious, mate!" Just then a Russian voice boomed from across the room. "Bunny! You are awake!" North came striding up to them as Bunny placed his boomerang back in its holder.

The Russian was back in his normal clothes, to the relief of the others. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked. "Ha, ha, very funny North. That's not gonna happen again." North gave a nod of consent. "I hope so, that was terrifying." He pointed to Bunny. "Make sure he _never_ gets near those again."

The Guardians of Hope and Dreams nodded. "Oh, believe me, I-" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jack's yell was loud enough to echo through the Workshop. Bunny grinned. "I hear Frost has found a mirror." North laughed. "I better go check on him." He walked off in search of the teenager. "Bunny, you coming?" "Nah, I'm fine." Santa gave him an odd look, but kept moving.

As soon as the big man disappeared, the Easter Bunny turned to Sandy. "Hey Sandy, you wanna help me get Jack again next year?" The silent man gave him a look of surprise. "What? You think I'm gonna let him get away with this?" Sandy shrugged. "Well, that ain't gonna happen. Now come on, Sandy. I know you love pranks as much as I do."

His friend frowned for a moment, thinking, but soon gave Bunny a knowing grin. "Righto, I knew you'd come along." Before he could continue, Sandy floated above him, pointing up. He wanted to leave, but the rabbit didn't understand what he was saying. It was then the Australian noticed the night sky. "Oh, what time is it?" Sandy gave him an irritated look, but held up one finger.

"One o'clock?!" Sandy nodded, then floated up a little higher, looking a little scared. This time Bunny got the message. "Oh, sorry, mate! I forgot. I'll see ya later!" Looking relieved, Sandy waved his goodbye and quickly flew into the night sky. The rabbit watched him leave, wondering why he had looked so scared.

"KANGAROO!" The Guardian of Hope spun around to see Jack storming into the room, Sharpie still smeared all over his face. Bunny threw his head back in laughter again, still unable to keep a straight face at the Guardian of Fun. Wiping his paw over his muzzle, he let out a satisfied sigh. "Ya know, mate, I'm actually having some fun-"

Jack had dropped his staff and grabbed the fur on the Easter Bunny's chest. He pulled him off the ground, still fuming. Bunny yelped and his eyes widened, noticing that the teen was making them hover a good 20' in the air. The boy's stern face was purple with rage. "Why did you do this to me?" he demanded. "What do ya mean, mate?" Bunny asked nervously, flailing his hind paws as he stared at the ground below.

"Don't play dumb with me, Cottontail!" Jack said, pulling Bunny's face closer to his. "Where's the Sharpie?!" "Sharpie?" Bunny said, confused. "What Sharpie?" Jack's face didn't change, and Bunny realized what the boy meant. "Wait, you think_ I_ drew on you? Frost, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh really?" Jack tightened his grip on Bunny's fur. "Yes, really!" Bunny retorted, wrapping his paws around Jack's wrists, trying to loosen the grip. "Then _who_ did it?" "I don't know, Frostie! All I know is that you were on top of me when we were asleep." Bunny realized how awkward that sounded, then shook his head to clear it of the thought.

"Anyways, if I was in your body, how could I have drawn on my own face, huh?" He felt Jack's grip loosen as he absorbed the words. This made him nervous. He hated heights and didn't want Jack to drop him. Bunny could see that his words had clicked in Jack's mind. "You're right," the white-haired teen said. "But if you didn't do it, who did?"

As if on cue, a bell rang from below.

The pair craned their necks to see an elf standing by the entrance of the room, a Sharpie in its tiny hand. Bunny glanced at Jack, fearing the worst. To his dismay, the look on the Winter Guardian's face screamed revenge. "Uh, Jack?" Bunny asked, holding up one of his paws.

He suddenly felt himself plummeting. Crying out, he flailed his arms and legs before landing on the wooden floor panels. "Oof!" he said, belly flopping on the hard floor. Bunny groaned, pushing himself up from the fall. He was just in time to watch Jack freeze the elf, who had made a pitiful attempt to run away. He could see that the prankster still wasn't happy, so he decided to push Jack's buttons.

The Guardian of Hope stood up as Jack turned around. "Satisfied?" he asked. "No," Jack muttered, aimlessly swinging his staff around. Bunny crossed his arms, a smirk across his face. "Don't give me that look, Cottontail! You know I got you back for last year!" Bunny scoffed as he casually brought out his boomerang and examined it. "Well, last time I checked _I_ wasn't the one who had Sharpie scribbled across his face."

Jack paused for a moment. "Shut up!" he said as he snatched the boomerang out of Bunny's paw. "Hey!" Bunny took a quick step at him, but it was too late. Jack had immediately took off into the air, Bunny glaring after him. "Frostbite, give that back!" "Hop to it, rabbit!" Jack laughed, floating tauntingly just above Bunny's head. He waved the piece of wood at him, just out of reach. The Guardian of Hope frowned, but then gave him a smug look. "Mate, you forgot one thing."

"Oh?" Jack asked, flipping upside down, a teasing grin on his face. "And what is that? The little Easter Bunny wants a carrot?" He chuckled as Bunny flipped the other boomerang in his paw. "No," the Pooka retorted. "Oh," Jack said, stifling another laugh and flipping the weapon he had snatched in his hand. "Then what is it?"

Suddenly Jack groaned and collapsed to the ground, as did his staff and both of the boomerangs. Bunny grinned. "I have the other one."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>

**Please review!**

**It helps and I enjoy it!**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and by the way I'm planning on writing a sequel to this.<strong>

**It'll be about what happened the year before.**

**I don't know when it will happen but it will!**


End file.
